This invention relates to an image information input apparatus for digitally inputting image information used for a copying machine, a facsimile, or the like.
In an image information handling apparatus such as a copying machine or a facsimile, an original image is read and input as digital image information to the apparatus. The input digital image information is appropriately processed and used to transmit a copy of the original image, or reproduce a hard copy. In this type of apparatus, the original is set face down on a transparent platen, and the image information recorded on the original is optically read out from beneath the platen by a scanner.
In a conventional scanner, however, the original is liable to be placed on the platen on a slant so that the scanning operation is not precisely performed. Further, when it is desired to input supplementary image information with the image information of the original set on the platen, it is necessary to physically process the original by additionally recording the supplementary image information on the original or by merging a plurality of originals, so that the original is stained and damaged.